


CYaZALEA☆Kiss Chronicles

by delinyahs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: CYaZALEA☆Kiss, Gen, Super Sentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinyahs/pseuds/delinyahs
Summary: Come and join CYaZALEA☆Kiss as they destroy evil in the name of justice and love!
Kudos: 21





	1. In Hope, Courage, and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a derivative work of the Love Live! Sunshine!! franchise. As such, there will be depictions, situations, and relationships that won't align with the lighthearted nature of the original work. Due to the nature of this AU, the characters will get hurt in varying degrees. If you do not enjoy any of the above, then please enjoy something else. You have been warned.

* * *

A girl wakes up to the light outside her window. Maybe it was the unkempt hair, or the disheveled clothes, or the fact that the clock by her bed has been ringing for about an hour. Whatever may be, one can tell that she slept in and that she’s supposed to be somewhere right now. Though it doesn’t look like she’s bothered by it at all. She rose from her bed, a dopey expression on her face, and proceeded to the shower.

Downstairs was a girl who was around the same age seated by the exit of the house. In contrast, she looked exhausted and had her body splayed out while keeping the weight of her body on the chair. Her eyes were heavy.

“She should be awake by now.” A woman spoke. “I’ll go tell her you’re here.”

The girl gave a weary smile. It has been about an hour, she thought. After she took the effort to rise early and clean up, she can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Well, it’s not like making her wait is the worst thing that her friend has done. She’s bound to feel this way, and she knows deep in her heart that this isn’t going to be the last time.

“Hey, thanks for waiting You-chan!” The energy that echoed from the voice could never come from a girl who was so well rested in bed just a while ago. “Tokyo, right? Tokyo!” She stopped before giving an awkward laugh. “What were we doing again?”

You had grown exasperated and rose from her seat. “Chika-chan!” She said with a huff. “I can’t believe you forgot… Let’s just cancel.”

“Uwa-aaa! I’m sorry, You-chan! Really! I was just up last night thinking of ways we could have fun over there!” Chika apologized in a frenzy. She knew it was just an excuse.

But being friends with this idiot for so long, the other girl let it slide. “In Akiba?”

“Yeah! In Akiba…” A pause from Chika. “That’s in Tokyo! Alright mom, we’re off to Akiba that’s in Tokyo. BYE!” She took You’s hand and rushed towards the door. The latter only rolled her eyes.

They entered the bus and began the long trip. These girls, the bright Chika Takami and the fresh You Watanabe, are students of Uranohoshi Girls’ High School. As young teenage girls on break, they decided to move past Uchiura’s rural landscapes for a while to take a short trip to the city. Chika had already fallen asleep, but You looked on towards the horizon.

“Chika-chan?” She poked her friend lightly. “You up?”

The girl stretched her back, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. “Umm… What is it?” Chika rested her head on her palm and spoke with grimace. “It was just getting to the good part.”

A chuckle. “What did you dream of?” You asked.

“I was a performer singing to a crowd of people while holding a mikan.” She looked to the ceiling, as if to visualize. “Everyone had a mikan, and we were all singing about mikan.” Chika began to laugh. “I ended up becoming a mikan! You were there though, and asked for an encore. That’s when you woke me up.”

“That must have been something, huh?” You gave a smile to Chika. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you really became a mikan when you woke up.”

Chika smiled back. “Don’t worry, You-chan! I’ll still be Chika. You could even call me Takamikan-chan.” She expressed in self-satisfaction. “Imagine that, your best friend is a fruit!”

“Haha, sounds lame. What if I accidentally make you into juice or something?” You held out her hand, as if she were holding a ball. “I bring you around like this and tell people it’s you?”

“Well if you put it like that…” Chika’s charisma crumbles.

The two shared a bout of laughter and fell asleep moments after. Maybe there was nothing she had to worry about, You thought. Time passes, and they arrive in Akibahara, Tokyo. As You has had more experience, she was there to help the country girl bypass the dangers of the city. But as well versed as her friend is in the urban jungle, Chika couldn’t help being distracted by the displays. There was one thing that caught her eye in particular.

In front of a building which used to be the prestigious UTX, now a commercial building, a screen displayed an action sequence of sorts. There was also a booth which commercialized the subject. Action figures, posters, and various merchandise were available.

She couldn’t help but wonder. “CYAZALEA☆KISS…?”

As if on cue, the display’s voiceover started to play. “Heroes that fight for the peace of our world. She is as strong as she is gentle, CYAZAKISS EMERALD! As fearless as the flames that burn in her soul, CYAZAKISS RED! And the strategist behind every success, CYAZAKISS VIOLET! Yet again they have saved the country from imminent destruction from the forces of evil. Walk on with the power of hope, courage, and love! Walk on, CYAZALEA☆KISS!”

Chika was awestruck. To see these heroes on the screen after the catastrophe that hit and almost destroyed Japan was inspiring. She didn’t really follow them at first and only knew them in passing, but never really thought to follow them in their heroics. CYAZAKISS EMERALD’s hope, CYAZAKISS RED’s courage, and CYAZAKISS VIOLET’s love. For the first time in her life, she wanted something for herself.

Her best friend on the other hand had a look of relief. “Maybe it was the right thing to bring you with me here today.” You followed Chika to the display.

“Look, You-chan!” She held up a plastic bag with three boxes inside. “I got all three of them! Action figures of CYAZALEA☆KISS!” Chika took one and held it to You. “I got this for you. It’s CYAZAKISS EMERALD!”

You accepted the box and inspected it. “CYAZAKISS EMERALD, the warrior whose hope lights a way for the future. Press the button on the back to deliver a kick of justice...” Her eyes scanned through the contents of the box and then turned to her Chika.

“Do you like it!?” She asked with raw excitement.

Even if she was too old to be playing with these kinds of toys, she didn’t want to disappoint her best friend indulging herself in a brand new passion. There was a sparkle in Chika’s eyes that she couldn’t let die. “Yeah, it’s cool!” You responded heartily.

The day ended and the two had to return to Uchiura. Chika, her heart filled with a newfound passion for heroism rested well in the comfort of You on the ride home. You, satisfied that her friend has found something to enjoy on her own, looks through the window at the night sky. It may not lead to anything, You figured, but this is already a big start for someone like Chika. She’s glad to know that her best friend finally has something to call her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Miss J and Miss H for helping me with writing this and giving me moral support. I've never really written anything as seriously as this, but this actually turned out to be something. I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!


	2. More Than Playing Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a derivative work of the Love Live! Sunshine!! franchise. As such, there will be depictions, situations, and relationships that won't align with the lighthearted nature of the original work. Due to the nature of this AU, the characters will get hurt in varying degrees. If you do not enjoy any of the above, then please enjoy something else. You have been warned.

* * *

“Hahaha, you always seem to get stronger everyday CYAZAKISS EMERALD!” A deep voice resounded. Two girls of impressives figure stand in a faceoff.

Brushing the flames off the shoulder of her uniform, the other scoffed. “I make sure to do my training, CYAZAKISS RED!” The warrior in green was at the ready with a smug expression. “What’s the matter? Can’t keep up with the strongest?”

CYAZAKISS RED stood in pride. “Boo! You’re clearly mistaken!” She then took a running start towards her sparring partner, shouting a battle cry.

The other decided to do the same and charged with ferocity “I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Screams of a fighter’s passion echo as they dashed towards each other.

Once in position, CYAZAKISS EMERALD delivered a kick to the side of CYAZAKISS RED’s face which was swiftly blocked by the crown on her head. In her moment of recoil, RED attempted to sweep the other off her feet with a kick of her own. But not before she backflips onto a rock and uses the force as a spring. RED tries to intercept her landing with a few blasts of energy, but EMERALD remains unscathed. As EMERALD gets closer with the powerful force, RED encases herself in a ball of fire.

“I’ve got no choice. I gotta send all of my energy into my fist and break your fall, CYAZAKISS EMERALD!” She declared with a raise of her fist.

EMERALD was not phased by this threat. “You can’t stop this at your level, CYAZAKISS RED! Get ready for my METEOR KICK!”

“Not if I can’t help it with my FIRE PUNCH!” The warrior in red braced herself for the attack with a powerful shout. As the roaring of RED’s fist and the thundering of EMERALD’s kick collide…! 

“SHUT UP!” With heavy footsteps that can be heard from downstairs and a sharp turn of the doorknob, Mito Takami enters the room of her younger sister exclaims with justified fury.

The table shook with the fallen action figures of CYAZAKISS RED and CYAZAKISS EMERALD on top prompting Chika to prop both of them upright with haste. Chika, who played CYAZAKISS RED, is nothing but afraid of her sister when she becomes angry like this. On the other hand, You thought it might have gotten a bit out of hand. As much as she had a great time playing the part of CYAZAKISS EMERALD with Chika, the both of them should apologize for the noise they were making.

“M-mitoneechan…!” The younger sister greeted in surprise. “Ah... I-I, um, well! Uh…” Her eyes glanced to You as she stammered. 

“Uh, right.” You uttered with a scratch to the back of her head. “We kinda got carried away with our game. Sorry Mitoneesan!”

Chika followed up. “Y-yeah. Sorry that we made you come up here… We’re really sorry!” 

Mito couldn’t help but notice the colorful toys that her sister had brought home. As she was turning to the door, she spotted the box that contained CYAZAKISS VIOLET. She took it from the shelf. “Well it wouldn’t hurt if I took this with me, now would it?”

This prompted Chika to react wildly. “Please put that back! I know that’s just a toy, but I don’t want you to break it.” She spoke as she held back tears. “I-I… The other members of CYAZALEA☆KISS wouldn’t know what to do if you broke her!”

It was just a joke, but she didn’t think her sister would take this seriously. “O-okay, geez!” She put back the box with the utmost caution. “But if you two are going to make some noise, do it where you won’t scare away the customers.”

Her sister finally left the room and Chika took her seat with a hmph. “Chika-chan, you okay?” It’s a good thing she had a friend with her right now. 

“Yeah, I am.” She took CYAZAKISS RED and CYAZAKISS VIOLET and placed them into a plastic bag. “Wanna go to Kanan-chan’s? There’s no one else there, and Kanan could even act as CYAZAKISS VIOLET!!”

In spite of her tiny outburst, she was always quick to bounce back. You gave her a reassuring smile. “Lead the way, Chika-chan.” She took CYAZAKISS EMERALD from the table and followed Chika outside the house.

Time passes. The duo make their way to the diving shack that their friend runs in place of her grandfather. With Chika having calmed down and You enjoying the ocean view, they talk about their new heroes to cut the silence.

“Man, I still can’t believe you made me binge watch the CYAZALEA KISS anime for an entire week.” You started. “Honestly, I didn’t expect to get into it as much as I did.”

Chika giggled at winning her friend over. “You still haven’t told me your favorite! I know I gave you that CYAZAKISS EMERALD action figure but..”

“I just haven’t picked yet!” There was a doubtful expression on You’s face. “They’re all written so well that I’d be betraying the other two if I picked just one.”

“We can binge watch the anime again!” As cheerful as her friend was about it, You looked like she only wanted just enough of CYAZALEA☆KISS content. 

She tapped Chika’s arm with the back of her hand for this suggestion. “Calm down. Look, you made Kanan-senpai wait.”

A girl at the other end of the road waved towards them. Her figure outlined with care by her wetsuit covered in saltwater. The sun’s rays highlighted the most beautiful parts of her body. She took the zipper that rested on her neck and brought it down to a point where she was able to breathe in without having trouble. With a relaxed sigh and an unassuming expression, Kanan Matsuura greeted her precious juniors with a cool smile.

Chika and You swooned in jest. “You’re so darn cool, Kanan-chan!” The former jumped into the diver’s comfort without warning. Kanan caught Chika as if this was in routine for the both of them.

“Woah there!” And in spite of the training she does everyday, she still experiences recoil from catching her junior every single time. You stands at the Kanan’s peripherals and waves. “Oh, hey You-chan! Did you two need anything?” She asked while putting Chika down.

“Here look at this!” Chika shoved her action figure of CYAZAKISS RED in front of Kanan’s face and there was a strange reaction. The senior flinched at the image of the toy.

For a second, Kanan’s expression was blank and returned to one of ease. She didn’t want to worry her juniors about something like this, but she can’t erase the fact that one of the figures looked like her.

Chika jumped her senior from behind. “What’s wrong Kanan-chan? You don’t like them?”

“Haha, it’s fine.” She teased. “I’m just wondering what you’re doing playing with these kinds of toys at your age… Right, You-chan?”

With a disappointed sigh You brought CYAZAKISS VIOLET from her friend’s backpack and CYAZAKISS EMERALD from her own. “There’s also these two, Kanan-senpai. She’s been really into them lately that she’s gotten me into it.”

“Looks like it…” Kanan groaned in dissatisfaction. “I kinda wanna hear what makes them so amazing to you, Chika-chan.”

Like a switch that has been flipped, Chika grabbed CYAZAKISS RED and posed in response to her senior’s curiosity. “Her heart burns with courage, CYAZAKISS RED!” Frozen in her pose, the actor’s eyes awkwardly move towards You’s direction.

“I have to do it too!?” The expression she witnessed grew desperate. “F-fine.” You picked up the figure of CYAZAKISS EMERALD, moved to Chika’s side, and posed with almost the same amount of passion displayed earlier. “H-her strength builds a way for hope, CYAZAKISS EMERALD! ...H-hey, hurry up!” She could hear snickering from both sides.

While suppressing her laughter, Chika exclaimed in a fake high tone. “Her power shines through love, CYAZAKISS VIOLET!”

How endearing, but uncanny at the same time. Kanan assumed the third member to be the one left at the table. “And these three fight against the forces of evil, right?” She took CYAZAKISS VIOLET and gave it a stare. Somehow seeing her juniors admire these toys made Kanan feel at ease. “It’s good that you two have heroes you look up to. This one’s my favorite.”

“Oh my gosh, that fits!” Chika pointed at her senior. “CYAZAKISS VIOLET’s always really cool about things and always knows what to do. Even though she’s the youngest, she looks out for the other members as if she were their older sister. She also has a really strong sense of duty that inspires both the people and CYAZALEA KISS!”

Kanan giggled. Seeing Chika give so much praise for a character was quite a sight. “And what about her, You-chan?” Her eyes darted to the figure that she held.

As if it couldn’t get any embarrassing for herself. It’d be fine if she was performing or something, but it’s unbearable with her friends. “U-um, CYAZAKISS EMERALD…” You looked around for an answer. “She’s really powerful… And u-uh, really kind… She makes sure that she’s strong enough to protect anybody and um, cares about the planet!”

“She's sounds amazing, but I bet she's got her own share of problems." Kanan jokes. “I’m sure you have a lot to say about CYAZAKISS RED, Chika-chan.”

This was an opportunity that she wouldn’t pass up. “For sure! If there was anything about CYAZAKISS RED that I love the most, then it’s the fact that she’s such a great leader.” Chika began to gush. “A leader’s gotta be strong, brave, and smart. CYAZAKISS has all of those qualities times a trillion! Sure, she’s a bit harsh on the others sometimes but someone has to be. With the help of her comrades, she’s the best that she can be!”

Kanan made sure to keep eye contact and interest. It’s always important to encourage her junior’s interests and hobbies. “Wow, these three must be really close.”

“Uh oh…” From the side, You uttered as she looked to the sky. It looks like the weather is about to turn ugly. “Chika-chan…”

She noticed her friend’s discomfort and calmed down. “Oh, that’s right! We came here to ask if you wanted to play action figures with us, but it looks like we just ended up talking about them instead.” It was unfortunate, since she really looked forward to it.

Kanan petted Chika on the head gently. “Don’t worry! We can always do that next time. For now though, you two have to get going. “ She held out CYAZAKISS VIOLET. “Wouldn’t want you to forget this!”

“Yeah!” In the moment that Chika touched the figure, she had the look of realization. “Actually, why don’t you keep her? Maybe you’ll come around like You-chan did.” A kind gesture that was hard to refuse.

“Sure, Chika-chan.” The pair of juniors said their goodbyes and left for home. “Be safe on the road, you two!” Kanan shouted out.

Alone in her room, door locked and windows shut, Kanan made sure there was no way sound could enter. But even the flashes of lightning that she saw from the corner of her eye made her flinch. She could only hope that the sound of the waves would give her comfort. Displayed on the table beside her bed was the CYAZAKISS VIOLET bestowed by Chika.

“CYAZALEA☆KISS, huh… What comes around goes around, I guess.” Kanan thought. She continued to stare at the action figure with indifference. There was nothing she was able to do in this weather and all the errands were finished for the day. Being able to meet up with her juniors after work seemed like the best way to end it. Kanan slept a sleepless dream while the rain poured and the thunder roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks again to Miss J and Miss H for helping me with characterization and giving me moral support. Is everyone enjoying the story so far? It's a bit goofy right now, isn't it? I want to hear from you guys. Please look forward to Chapter 3!


	3. Chase the Wind, Touch the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a derivative work of the Love Live! Sunshine!! franchise. As such, there will be depictions, situations, and relationships that won't align with the lighthearted nature of the original work. Due to the nature of this AU, the characters will get hurt in varying degrees. If you do not enjoy any of the above, then please enjoy something else. You have been warned.

* * *

“Good evening. This is a special report. It has been two weeks since the devastation that hit our country. According to the government, it will have to prioritize repair on business establishments that have been affected in order to stabilize before they are able to work on the homes in residential areas. They will have to ask for the cooperation of the nation in stayings indoors until there is no more sign of danger. Many people have lost their jobs, their homes, and even their lives. Our population has taken a massive hit, with sixty-eight thousand two-hundred thirty seven injured and twelve thousand six-hundred and ninety two declared dead. Among the many of those we were able to account for, one Mari Ohara remained missing. Ms. Ohara is the daughter of a wealthy hotel branch owner known for franchising in countries such as Japan, America, and Italy. Here’s what the Oharas have to s- “

The screen turned off. What the screen now reflects is a young girl with red hair flustered as she looks to the side. From the corridor, a lady with a refined air enters the room. Her expression was stern but her careful movements mask it in a way that makes what was coming have more impact. These two were the daughters of the Kurosawa, a family that owns several companies in Uchiura, giving them political power of a certain degree. Their daughters, however, were not so ecstatic in this life that they were born into.

“O-oneechan! Sorry, I-I didn’t hear you c-come in…” Ruby, the younger of the two, cried. As much as Dia wanted to comfort her sister, there were things that needed to be enforced.

Dia had no other choice “You were watching that report again. You know that our parents forbade us.” She warned Ruby. It was always painful having to go through this every time.

“T-then…” The younger one whimpered. “T-then I want to hear it from them. I just don’t understand why… There’s no reason…” Her confidence crumbled as she continued to speak. She really wanted to stay calm in front of her sister.

This sight made Dia reach for her sister’s head as an instinct. “They’re at work, Ruby, you know that. As representatives of Uchiura, they have to give their efforts for the nation.”

But this answer didn’t satisfy her. “I u-understand but what about u-us? Aren’t w-we just as much of a victim? Why d-don’t we go to T-tokyo and ask them?” Even in her weakness, she was strong at her core. Dia stopped to listen because she knew it was not going to stop.

“Ever s-since… you came home that day two years ago…” Ruby swatted her sister’s hand away. “I always thought you were brave. That you weren’t scared of anything at all. Just what exactly in the world happened to you!?”

There was no response. “I watch that report never to forget what it did to our family. Our parents began to rally everyone against the very people who saved the country. You started to hate heroes just to tell them the things they want to hear. But I still believed in you because you were my sister. I believed in our bond that things were going to get better. Two years later and things haven’t gotten better at all! Are you actually okay with all of this!? What about Kanan-senpai and M-”

It happened like the wind. The clear sound of Ruby’s cheek receiving a firm slap from her sister. Her soft skin turned as red as the blood boiling inside Dia’s face. There were tears, but Ruby did not cry. She could not let herself cry. 

Despite her actions, Dia was not angry. In fact, she was flustered. She slapped the only family left she could trust. It had to stop. Dia didn’t want to listen to it anymore. The worst part was that she was right about all these things. In her heart, there was something clearly wrong but could do nothing about it.

“I’m leaving for a bit. C-CYAZAKISS RED would never act like how you are right now.”

Ruby stood while she was still feeling the pain in her cheek with her palm and left the room. 

And with that, the sisters were left to their own devices. Ruby, denied by her sister of any form of answer, broke down in tears as she left the house. She didn’t want to be near her family right now. Her sister on the other hand, began to tear up by herself. An already fragile connection with Ruby already on its last legs, but Dia concluded it was beyond repair. In the face of evil, whether it be her own or the world’s, she continued without hesitation.

Several days pass and it is now the day of the entrance ceremony of the Uranohoshi Girls’ High School. As student council president, she addresses her schoolmates with a speech.

Among the assembly, You whispered to Chika who was seated beside her. “M-man…Is it just me or is this kinda…” However, all she got was a snort and some sleepy murmurs. This deserved a pinch on the arm.

Chika jolted awake if only for a moment, since she remembered why she fell asleep in the first place. The speech was filled with dread and served as white noise. If only You could believe the situation, but instead she had to pretend to listen and cover for her best friend.

“Mmm.. that was some assembly. Right You-chan?” With her body well rested, Chika stretched her limbs in front of one who wished they got that rest instead. Said person looked at her with disappointment and left her without a reply. Chika only had awkward laughter to offer.

You, in her swim gear and her one piece swimsuit, put her bare foot down. “I’m the one who’s going to be showing off here, so why not extend your nap?”

“C’mon!” A complaint taken as an apology. As long as these two are best friends, it doesn’t look like Chika is ever getting a break from You’s familiar snarking. “I never want to miss any of your amazing performances!”

There was something in You’s eye that shined. Perhaps it was a glimpse of doubt. “You say that at every single one, though.” She joked, hoping Chika would take a hint.

“Just goes to show how I never get tired of them. Listen, if you’re worried about me then it’s all good!” The action figures have been brought out. “I have them to keep me going!”

It looks like she was for real about making CYAZALEA KISS her thing. The doubt in You’s eyes faded away and now glimmered with determination. “Looks like I have to get over there.” She gave her a smile and made her way to the pool. “Hope you enjoy the show!”

Chika returned the gesture with a loud cheer and took her seat after returning CYAZAKISS RED and CYAZAKISS EMERALD inside her bag.

For her, nothing in life meant more to her than being able to see her friend do what she does best, diving. Well, she knows that You is good at a lot of things. She’s sociable, talented, creative, etc. She bets that if you give her a microphone and some choreography, then she’d be able to perfect it in minutes. But Chika would never be bothered by it, because seeing her best friend succeed makes her happy. You has her own radiance, and Chika found hers with some help in the form of CYAZALEA☆KISS. The two of them, hearts shining, jumped towards the blue skies that their future selves knew.

If only that were the case.

“GET OUT OF THERE CHIKA, RUN!”

You Watanabe held on for dear life.

The sun was not able to pierce through the darkness that had suddenly enveloped the world, and the earth could not keep its shape against the forces that take it apart. Rocks started to fly in all directions and cut wounds open without discrimination. The waters grew wild and drenched anyone unfortunate in its wake in a powerful deluge. The wind blew with force that uprooted trees and soon, infrastructure. And when the world falls into chaos, so does its people. The audience of young adults started to panic. They screamed. They cried. They seeked help. Some were lucky to see the next day, but there were those who were not as lucky. They tried to escape the coming danger, but it was in vain. All of a sudden, rocky spikes sprouted from the ground and pierced anyone without prejudice. Their corpses painted the area with their blood and filled the air with a stench of iron. A place that was so full of life is now reduced into a wasteland where humanity has been forsaken.

“Chika-chan!” She tried to shout. “Chika!” Even if she could not be heard.

All she did was look on as the world destroyed itself. It looked like she was waiting for her best friend to start her performance, even if everything around was trying to kill her.

She’s losing her grip. “Chika, listen to me. You have to…” Quake. “You have to get out of there, please! I don’t want you to die!” Another. “Chika!”

“Didn’t you hear what she said!? Don’t be stubborn at a time like this!” The voice was deep, but she could barely hear. It echoed through the madness and came to the bystander like a spark of flame. There was something familiar about it, yet so strange at the same time. She felt herself lift off the ground and watched the former pool get farther and farther away. The very last thing she saw her best friend falling into the rubble. Material followed into a crash, burying her deep within.

“Y-You-chan…?” And then there was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, special thanks to Miss J and Miss H for the help. This chapter was definitely something, right? Please look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Born From A Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a derivative work of the Love Live! Sunshine!! franchise. As such, there will be depictions, situations, and relationships that won't align with the lighthearted nature of the original work. Due to the nature of this AU, the characters will get hurt in varying degrees. If you do not enjoy any of the above, then please enjoy something else. You have been warned.

* * *

Chika opened her eyes. The light greeted her, as if to say that everything that happened was just a dream. But it wasn’t a dream. Scratches littered her arms and legs, and even her face was cut slightly. 

It was surreal. The destruction that hit Uranohoshi, the sight of You being buried alive in front of her, and now this. Her weight was being carried by someone she didn’t think was real. Someone who she only knew as an action hero from a television show. Someone that was just a piece of plastic that she could hold in her hands. But no, this someone was the living and breathing CYAZAKISS☆RED. Chika didn’t know where to place her emotions for this realization, but she had to get her attention. Her friend needed help.

“H-hey… Hey!” The winds muddled her cry, but CYAZAKISS☆RED heard it fine. “We have to go back to the school! The others…”

But it doesn’t look like she’s going to listen. “There are others that need to be saved!” Chika pleaded, regardless of the fact.

“We can’t go back there. Not right now.” A stern response. “I have to get you somewhere safe first, even if it kills me.”

Strange. The hero she knew would take on the task right away with a heart that was full of courage. Chika didn’t want to question it, but she felt that something was different about the one she idolized so much.

Was she perhaps, afraid?

Even if that weren’t the case, something needed to be done. “If you won’t do something, then I will!” The declaration made the hero’s expression grow with dread and Chika’s fear has been realized.

They both reached a remote place in a location that doesn’t seem to connect to Uranohoshi or Uchiura itself. An explosion of untouched nature surrounded the both of them. It almost looked like they were on a different plane of existence in contrast to the current state of the world. A stack of rocks seem to highlight the area with how fresh they were.

CYAZAKISS☆RED let Chika down in a crash. She had to make this quick.

“Give me your hand.” She commanded. “Hurry!”

There was no time to hesitate, indeed. The girl, with determination in her face, gave her hand to the stranger. “Listen to me carefully. I need you to give me your love power.”

“Y-yes!” She had no idea what that meant.

CYAZAKISS☆RED sighed. “Just tell me why you’re willing to do this.”

Oh, so that’s what it was. The situation was dire, but the both of them reached a state of tranquility that was required for this procedure. Chika closed her eyes. No way she wasn’t going to think of her best friend here. This was supposed to be the start of the next chapter, so she won’t allow that to be the end. If this new power would give her the ability to protect what’s dearest to her, then so be it.

Suddenly, Chika was enveloped in a powerful light. The blinding force was so powerful that CYAZAKISS RED got blown back. Creatures of the forest fled from the disturbance, and even that stack of rocks fell down. Her body rose as tremors began to occur. The light sparked in strange directions, and the girl’s silhouette contorted.

A blood curdling scream, at first, but shifted towards being a power cry. The light that had covered her form bestowed her with golden armor on top of her school uniform and a pair of cat-like ornaments on her head. Chika was reborn.

“Am I…?” She took one look at herself. Her injuries that littered her every limb had disappeared. This power was something like no other.

But CYAZAKISS☆RED could not be bothered. “Call yourself whatever you like. I’m leaving the rest up to you.” She said as she got up from the ground. “This chance is nothing short of a miracle. Don’t waste it.” And with that, she dashed out of the scene.

Chika had no time to lose, yet it seems like she’s going to lose more than she needed to. It was like riding a motorcycle for the first time. She ran, she crashed, and she fell. But she kept on holding on for You’s sake. Despite the accidents, the newborn hero had reached her destination. The sight of it made her stomach turn.

To think that there’s already so much devastation in an hour. There were corpses laid across the area. People that she knew, now dead. And the fact that You might be another body to count haunted Chika’s thoughts. She had to find her at all costs.

“You-chan!? Are you there?” Chika dashed towards the rubble where she saw her friend get buried. Before, the boulders would have been impossible to get out of the way but this form saw almost no struggle. “Where are you, You-chan!?” She continued to cry out.

It’s no use. She couldn’t find any hint of her body anywhere. With every piece of rock that she moved out of the way, her motivation wavered with. It’s only been an hour, she thought. Maybe someone rescued her before she could. That must be it. That should be what happened. She didn’t want to think about the possibilities. Her friend must definitely be safe. 

This didn’t mean that she herself was in the clear. From behind, and all around her, otherworldly beings began to gather. On a closer inspection, they seemed to be little demons. There was no answer for so many to gather at this specific location. Chika was bewildered by instinct, and didn’t know what to do. She knew she was given the power to thwart even these mooks, but to control it is a puzzle she has yet to begin solving.

Chika stood to a sloppy fighting stance. There was no estimate as to how many of them there were, nor did she think she was capable of taking them out at her inexperience. But she knew on the other side, You was waiting for her.

All it took was one of them to jump at her to start the chaos. In hesitation, Chika gave a punch towards the imp which made it disappear. This didn’t ease the pressure. It was still the first. They began to jump at her in sequence.

In a blind fit, Chika striked at whatever she could see. They crowded enough that she didn’t need to aim her kicks and punches. One had the audacity to jump at her leg, but Chika shaked it down with enough force that it disappeared upon hitting the ground. From there, she swept through the air with a kick to clear a few that came from the side. As impressive as that was, she recoiled with enough force to blow back one that came for her back. But there was only so much she could do with her unrefined attacks. She had to get creative. Chika caught one that tried to fly at her and threw it at a focused area which caused an eruption of black dust. After seeing that, the monsters stopped trying to attack. They thought they could get away by making a poor, defenseless girl as their snack but they were wrong. One by one, the little demons retreated to wherever they could escape to and left the girl alone. If she was this powerful, then there was no point in even trying to go after her.

As soon as the coast was clear, she made a tent of rubble and hid. It was enough that there was a place where she could rest, if only for a while.

Chika was exhausted. Her first battle after a traumatic event and her transformation. There was so much that she had to get accustomed to. Her vision was hazy, and her breath was heavy. She made it, and it took all of her strength. Without any feeling left, she collapsed. Her body crashed to the concrete ground among the corpses that littered the area.

It was only a small victory, but it meant her entire life that she won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for the fourth chapter of the CYaZALEA☆Kiss Chronicles! It's a bit short compared to the rest, but it's only going to get longer from here! As usual, special thanks to my friends who inspire me and help me with this AU!


	5. First Harmony of Sakura, Those Who Return To The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a derivative work of the Love Live! Sunshine!! franchise. As such, there will be depictions, situations, and relationships that won't align with the lighthearted nature of the original work. Due to the nature of this AU, the characters will get hurt in varying degrees. If you do not enjoy any of the above, then please enjoy something else. You have been warned.

* * *

Riko Sakurauchi had always been an ordinary girl from Tokyo. An okay cuteness, plain fashion sense, and no make-up. In the past she was considered a piano protégé, but she fell victim to her own doubt during a big recital. Something like that would make any average person stay away from any piano ever, yet Riko tried to look for ways to go forward. This decision led her from the bustling noise of the city, to the calming ambience of Uchiura. And what someone as ordinary as her would find in a place not known for anything is a mystery. Maybe she would find a new passion, or perhaps she would find nothing at all. At this point though, she’d be fine with whatever that might happen.

The sound of a loud tone rang throughout the crowded train. It took a moment for the girl to pick up her phone and turn it off. That didn’t stop people from giving her weird looks. In her embarrassment, she sank into her seat and hid her face with her purse.

It looks like the train ride is going to get longer if that call was waiting for her.

As the train rode on, the view of Tokyo passed by. The damage done by the incident two years ago was still evident after all of the country’s efforts. Buildings that were in need of construction and people who were living off the streets were only the things she wanted to see, because there were things that were far worse. However, it looks like there was a gradual change in the scenery. Riko had the impression that Uchiura was untouched by the destruction. That it could barely compare to the situation in Tokyo. With that thought, she had arrived.

The girl stood and waited until she was outside the train to turn on her phone. Now that she’s out of there, she can finally answer.

“...I thought I told you not to call me yet!  
Yes, I just arrived.  
...No, I still have to do a few things.  
Please just wait for me there.  
...I’ll see if I can make it tonight.  
I will. Good bye.”

She ended the call rather abruptly, giving quick responses. Well since she’s new in town, she didn’t want to be wasting time with a phone call. The girl needed to find a way to the house that belonged to the Kurosawa. Asking for directions was a bit difficult, but everyone was nice enough to help a stranger like her.

Instead of every man living for himself, Riko observed that people in Uchiura weren’t so opposed to lending a helping hand towards one another. She could see it on the train station, on the streets, and even way out on the rural path she’s taking. It was somewhat alienating.

The ocean on the right side of her path at the end of the pier was a clean blue. She almost forgot it could ever be this color. To be able to see this kind of view everyday felt like a dream. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge herself. She undressed, folded, and placed her clothes onto the sand, and began to dash towards the sea.

From the other side, a shapely girl in her wetsuit called out. “Hey s-stop!” With great speed, she ran to the beach and gripped Riko’s arm as she was running. “Y-you don’t seem to be around here. W-what’s going on…?” It’s not everyday that Kanan loses her cool.

There was no point in struggling against her strength. “I apologize. I didn’t know what I was thinking. I just thought… that this was the best way I could hear the sound of the ocean.” Riko avoided eye contact as she said this.

“Not without protective gear you’re not. You’d catch pneumonia if you went in the water wearing that.” As if she felt tension inside her, she shifted to holding her hand. “Go get your clothes. We’re going for a ride.”

She didn’t think it was strange?

It was one thing after another. “I’m in a bit of a hurry. I have to go see Kurosawa-san. I’d like it if you could lead me to where she lives from the path here.”

“It’s not like she’s going anywhere. Besides, the boat’s faster.” Kanan let go of her hand and dashed ahead. “Come on, let’s go!” There was no reason to object. If anything, that would have made her look rude. But this could bring her one step closer to where she wants to be. She collected her clothes and followed the stranger to her boat.

The engine purred as the pair sat down. “We should depart once the captain has everything ready.” She said as she brought out diving gear for the both of them. “Is this your first time on a boat? You don’t get seasick, right?”

Riko giggled. “It’s my first time, but I don’t feel sick.” The pink wetsuit was a bit too bright for her liking though. Maybe something lighter would’ve worked.

“I’m Matsuura, by the way. Kanan Matsuura, a diver. Nice to meet you, city girl.” She smiled to reinforce the feeling of familiarity she wanted to have with her. 

This was humor she didn’t see back in Tokyo. “My name is Riko Sakurauchi. It’s nice to meet you as well, Matsuura-san.” And yet she was as formal as ever.

“Well Sakurauchi-san, i’m going to be your co-diver for this trip. You said you wanted to hear the sound of the ocean, so I’m bringing you down with me free of charge. Just follow my lead and you’ll surface back without a scratch.”

Riko was perplexed. “Aren’t you going to ask why? The ocean doesn’t really talk.”

“You’re funnier than you look.” Kanan turned to look at the waters ahead of them. “It’s just in my nature to help people by doing good things. It’s the least I can do for anybody.”

Now she felt bad for asking her help in the first place, but it’s too late for that now that it’s gotten to this point. “I could never do that.” She said plain as fact.

This shocked the diver. Kanan could only wonder what might have made this girl lack faith in herself this much. It almost reminded her of herself. Moments pass in silence until they arrive at their diving spot. “Follow me.” She motioned Riko to the drop-off point.

Seeing all this gear intimidated the city girl. If she so much as commits a mistake, she could put both of their lives in danger. That’s what she would’ve thought, but Kanan’s company made her feel relaxed in this venture. She looked at Kanan in all of her equipment. There was no reason to be afraid if someone as capable as her was by her side.

Kanan dove first, clearing a path, and let Riko down gently into the ocean’s caress. The water was cold, but refreshing. She saw a new world through her goggles. Many fish of different sizes and colors swam through. The seaweed danced among the coral reefs that tower them. It was mesmerizing to think that they live like this without worry. That they’re not burdened by the harsh reality that plagues the surface. Their beauty is a memory to behold.

But even that didn’t fulfill Riko’s desire. She began to close her eyes in deep thought. Her co-diver caught this and was given an underwater palm to her shoulder. There was a hand, and it was held out for her. The both of them could not speak because of their equipment, yet they were able to communicate. Kanan’s eyes spoke to Riko, and she listened in return. The pair joined together hand in hand.

Suddenly, a voice.

“The planet… The planet is in danger... Rise to your duty… Rise!”

The both of them let go as fast as they could underwater. Kanan’s eyes grew wide. What exactly was that? A voice shouldn’t be that clear, and the both of them were the only ones around. Could that have been the sound of the ocean? Impossible. Riko was just as confused. The planet is in danger… again!? Was this some kind of joke that her co-diver planned? She glanced over to Kanan and saw her in a state of heavy shock. It didn’t look like she wanted to laugh at this. And what was that about rising to her duty? What could she possibly do? Kanan snapped back to reality and grabbed Riko’s arm. She needed to go see Dia immediately.

Heavy was the silence that filled the air around them on the boat ride back. The quick change in Kanan’s behavior bothered Riko. She wanted to bring it up so badly. But looks could kill, and the diver’s eyes looked like they could break through rock.

The boat docked nearby the Kurosawa fleet of fishing boats and out came the pair. Both had the need to rush inside. This brought Dia out to check the noise.

“D-Dia…!” There was a lack of breath in her voice. “The… Ah- um… It’s…!”

She didn’t want to hear it. Seeing Kanan here again after so long meant only one thing, and it was the thing that she absolutely didn’t want to hear. Her face grew with grimace. “Who’s that with you?”

Kanan was a mess. She knew that Dia knew, but had to make sure. Riko stepped forward. “I’m Sakurauchi Riko from Tokyo. I’m a transferee. You invited me over for a meeting regarding my enrollment into Uranoshi.”

Ah, her. “I apologize. We have to cancel that meeting. It seems your friend has brought news that needs to be shared right away. I will have to ask you to leave, Sakurauchi-san.”

Riko was expected to just leave? After she came all this way? It’s one thing to invite someone over, but to cancel as she’s arrived? “I’m not leaving.” Dia turned her head at her assertion. “Matsuura-san was not the only one who heard it. I’m not gonna stand by.”

What a waste of time. “And what are you going to do? Just because you heard a voice in the ocean doesn’t mean you have any sort of power inside of you. Without that, you are going to hold us back. You’re going to expose yourself to danger that we might not even be able to protect you from. Don’t make yourself another corpse that we can’t bury.” 

“D-Dia…” It was hard for Kanan not to whimper at that. “The planet… doesn’t call just about anybody to protect it… She might be able to help!”

The stranger was aloof, yet somewhat determined to devote herself to this cause. It was futile to argue with the planet’s will. “Are you prepared for this responsibility? The lives of our people are going to be in your hands and those same people are going to rely on you. Your life as a high school girl will become obsolete and what you become will depend on what you choose to do with the power that you will be given.”

“I have nothing to lose.” Riko looked her straight in the eye.

Dia was defeated. She waved for the two to follow her inside. “We have work to do.”

Welcome, Riko Sakurauchi, to the world of CYAZALEA☆KISS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter released a bit early to commemorate the release of the full version of CYAZALEA☆KISS! I'd like to give a super special thanks to Miss H for helping me with Riko's characterization. With her help, I was able to make Riko Sakurauchi really interesting as a character. Thank you all for the support as always!


End file.
